


The Lie That Created Chaos in The Liar's Lair

by triggermoreliketiger



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, but it has a good ending I suppose, deceit's room, i mean as expected of me, sympathetic deceit, this is angst buds, yeah it has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: What does Deceit's room look like?





	The Lie That Created Chaos in The Liar's Lair

**Author's Note:**

> tw: deceit and some sad
> 
> you can also read this on my tumblr:   
> https://royallyanxious.tumblr.com/post/177345017914/the-lie-that-created-chaos-in-the-liars-lair

_*happens right after Can LYING Be Good*_

The thing that the other sides didn’t know about Deceit was that his own lies were sometimes messing up with his head. It was hard to explain really (not that anyone had ever asked about that). 

He knew what was the truth. He knew where the lie began and where did it end but, in fact, to be a truly good at what he was doing, he had to convince himself to believe in his own lie. And that was a problem. It was like peeling a pomegranate. Even though the outside of the fruit was important, no one would eat it if it didn’t look beautiful and crafty inside. The lie could be spotted only if someone tasted it. It had to  _appeal_  for someone to try it. Deceit was the inside. He had to be convincing to the point where he had himself convinced. The fruit could only taste bitter at the very end.

Tricking the other sides and Thomas into thinking that Deceit was Patton was one of the hardest things Deceit had ever done. His mind was a stir. He had the truth in front of his eyes but it kept swirling around him, instead of letting him grab it and take it close to his heart again. In addition, he was angry. Oh, he was so angry at himself for letting his facade slip. It wasn’t supposed to happen. His own lie failed him. He tried too hard. And here he was, still wrapped into gooey net of this forgery. He fooled himself but not the others. Pathetic really.

His head hurt so much. He couldn’t stand the numb pain, shakily making his way to the room. He couldn’t stay in the common area. There was no way he would show how pitiful he looked when he was lost in his own lies. This was a fight he had to battle alone. But he wasn’t a knight with a sword. Nor a genius with logical solution to every problem. Neither was he a father that could always count on the others. Not even was he anxious enough to use this feeling to move forward. He had to fight a lie with a lie because it was his only weapon. He was a lie himself. But he wasn’t sure which one yet.

So he straightened his back and raised up his chin. It was a brave thing to do, though some might say that it was not a right way to fight the probles. But he was Deceit after all. The more twisted the way, the easier to get lost. And he desperately needed his lie to lost his trace.

It made hardly any sense. But then, it didn’t have to.

_Lies don’t have to be logical to be convincing._

Door swung open in front of him when Deceit had finally arrived to his room. The rainbow of colours hit his eyes. His head started pounding again. He could have predicted that. Not even his own room was safe today. Deceit blinked a few times in attempt to comprehend the mess.

It seemed that he truly believed in his own lie for a moment. That he was indeed Patton. Even a second was enough. And then the feeling slipped. And he fell. He fell hard. In addition his encounter with Virgil made it all worse, opening the wounds of the past. The wounds he tried to cover with yellow patches. Virgil reminded him of the person Deceit used to be. And that made everything even worse.

_Because, with age lies change, but history does not._

And now, his room didn’t know whose it was.

The walls were bending back and forward, shaking the ground, creating bumps in the furniture and pieces of decor.

Something hissed in the corner and this sound hurt Deceit’s ears. He quickly looked around, trying to determine the position of source of the noise. He took a few steps forward. The glass creaked under his feet.

“Come, come here, little one.” he whispered, trying to keep his voice smooth and steady. The floor shook under his weight and for a moment he had almost lost his balance. His own room couldn’t cope with his presence.

It hardly recognise Deceit.

He managed to accidentally fool his own room.

The space in front of his eyes suddenly changed colour from dark yellow to blue, to transform into green in a matter of seconds. The hissing grew louder, now coming from behind. Deceit’s breath hitched.

He knew that he had to find his core before it transformed into something else. Because if it would, he would lost himself completely. Disappear in his own lie. The lie that would become reality. What would happen then, even he didn’t know. It just couldn’t happen. 

_Lies could be real but they couldn’t become reality._

Deceit cursed under his breath as he tried to take off his hat. Apparently it had long disappeared from the top of his head. The scales on his face started burning, the feeling spreading across his body.

“Why did I decide to pretend to be Patton again?” he whined to himself loud enough for his core to hear, not loud enough for the sound to escape from his room. There was no way for the other sides to hear him anyway. Even though he didn’t hide in subconscious space anymore, he knew some tricks to hide his door from the others. It was as easy as breathing.

Most of lies he told were made effortlessly anyway.

Deceit shook his head. Now wasn’t the proper time to ponder over this. Chandelier above his head jittered under the pressure of wind. When it started raining, Deceit didn’t know. 

He had to truly believe in what he was or else he would be lost. 

He had to find his hissing core.

Stumbling, he walked across the room. Most of his furniture was deformed in a way that hurt his eyes. He never cried, he couldn’t, but he could feel pain, looking what had he done to himself. Everything because of his foolish nature. He couldn’t change it but no one could permit him from regretting that. Some creatures were born to die liars. Thomas wasn’t one of them. However his side, Deceit, was.

A wild laughter filled the room as Deceit understood the absurd of the situation. He, the man made of lies, fooled himself instead of the others. His lie trapped him and he didn’t even know when it happened. Was he really that twisted? What even was his core? The laughter died as quickly as it appeared. He was forgetting what was his core, it wasn’t good. It wasn’t good at all.

Hissing turned into screaming.

And Deceit started screaming too.

He touched his cheek. It was smooth. Unrealistically smooth and skin-like. Something was missing.

Where was his cat onesie?

Cat onesie?

No, it didn’t feel right.

Deceit was afraid of cats after all. They were fluffy, pure and anything like Deceit. And they could hunt snakes too. It was better to avoid them.

His mind was running circles. Endless circles. Like a snake eating its own tail.

It took him a split of a second to fall on the ground, get up and fall again. He hissed with pain. Eyes blind with the bright colours of his room.

He felt the floor under his fingers. Slippery floor covered with all the lies he had ever put into Thomas’ mouth. 

His lips spread in a wide smile. 

He still couldn’t see through his bright colored lies but now at least he knew what was he looking at. There were no colours, in fact. These were only wandering lies. Lies that spilled from his boxes, lies that peeled off his walls, lies that fell from his shelves.

_Lies don’t have to be logical but they have to be in touch with something to make sense. They have to be in order._

And suddenly he knew exactly what he was looking for. He knew what his precious core was.

Deceit rolled his tongue slightly, adjusting it to the nature of an earless creature from the shadows. It wasn’t about the sound he had to made. He had to create a certain vibration. He had to send it straight through the warzone that his room had became.

The hiss was almost silent and yet everything stopped as soon as Deceit  opened his mouth.

Tiny, green serpent started meandering through his room gracefully. It danced between the lies. All types of lies. A show of one deceit. And, did it was beautiful.

Deceit had no idea where had the snake come from. Maybe he didn’t come from anywhere, maybe it even wasn’t there until Deceit had realized it was needed.

Maybe it was all a part of his own lie.

The snake reached Deceit’s hand and slowly climbed up his wrist. It felt smooth against his skin. Finally, it disappeared under his sleeve completely.

Something tackled Deceit’s cheek and he knew that the scales were back on their place.

Deceit crossed his legs and rested hands behind the back, looking around the room.

It was a complete mess. Room of a liar, precious token of his messed up personality. He had never hit the bottom as hard as he had today. And he still wasn’t sure if it was worth it. Lies were hanging in the air waiting for Deceit to put them into their original hiding spots.

Old lies, new lies, funny lies, cruel lies, lies told by the other sides, lies told by Thomas, lies told by Deceit. All range of lies. All range of colours.

Deceit smiled. Maybe for the first time the effects of his lie had reached him. Maybe it was a problem to solve in the future.

But for now, the room was quiet and peaceful. But for now, it was time to rest.  He had only one, last thing to do.

Deceit moved his hand to touch one of his most recent forgeries. It felt small and vulnerable under his fingers, like a little baby.

Sighing, he shattered it in his fist.

~~~ 

On the other side of the wall, Logan opened his eyes with disbelief.

He had never seen this door before.

 

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome <3


End file.
